


With The Right Motivation

by fullmoonfreaky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and the promise of sex, and work outs and stuff, fluffy fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonfreaky/pseuds/fullmoonfreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach Finstock has upped the amount of exercise he wants the team to do. With the right motivation, Jackson thinks he can get Danny to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Right Motivation

“Three hundred fifty two, three hundred and fifty three, fifty four, fifty five, you’re doing great, Danny.” Jackson counted out loud. He beamed as he spoke and with a huff, Danny dropped back onto the floor.

“Kill me, Jacks. It’d be so much easier than this. I’m going to die.” Danny moaned out, throwing his arms back onto the floor, taking a shape similar to that of a starfish. His skin beaded with sweat and he looked warm and Jackson pitied him. Not enough to kill him, but enough to give him a break.

“You want some water?” He asked. Danny nodded and Jackson rose to get the cool bottle for him. He tossed it to Danny, surprised when the boy moved, sitting up to catch it rather than staying limp on the floor.

Danny drank half of it gratefully.

“Coach’s new workout routine is gonna kill us.” He complained after pulling the bottle from his lips.” And I’m already in good shape. Think about what it’s doing to Stilinski and Greenberg and Lahey. They’re not exactly up to snuff.” Danny put the water down, falling back down. Jackson could see his point. The rest of the team was probably in agony, especially those who didn't train like Jackson and Danny.

“He’s just afraid we’re going to get fat and lazy while the season’s over. I dunno, I think he’s doing it out of the goodness of his heart. Better we become professional athletes than high school Economics teachers-slash-lacrosse coaches.” Jackson noted. Danny rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to be a computer programmer, I don’t need this pain.” He said. Jackson grinned.

“But I’m an athlete. I don’t have your brains. And at least you have me to work with you. I’ll reward you for each crunch.” The boy promised. Danny raised a curious eyebrow at him, which Jackson didn't even know how he managed to do because Danny’s eyes had slipped shut and the movement shouldn't have worked as well as it had.

“A reward, huh? What if I just fall asleep on the gym floor?”

“Come on, up, you big baby. One step at a time.” Jackson answered, moving back to his position at Danny’s feet, holding them down. Danny groaned, but crossed his arms and forced his body to do another sit-up.

“Good. Three hundred and fifty six.” The other boy said, and then leaned forward to catch Danny’s mouth in a kiss. His lips were soft, with small indentations in the bottom where Jackson always bit when he was nervous. Danny kissed him back, a smile leaking onto his face through the kiss.

They parted, and when Danny tried to lean back in to keep kissing him, he was stopped by Jackson’s hand on his chest, gently pushing him away. Jackson shook his head.

“Nuh uh. Do your work, then you get kisses.” He chided Danny softly. Danny let himself fall back down, managing eight more sit-ups before Jackson stopped him again.

“Hm, I don’t think this reward system is going to work. New rules, okay?” He waited for his boyfriend to nod before continuing. “Kiss for every five. Proper kiss-with tongue-every fifteen. Future blowjob when you reach every fiftieth interval-I’ll keep count of those, we won’t stop in the middle of your workout for me to suck you off. When you finish all five hundred, you get to take me home and fuck me, however you like. If you can get it up after you’ve worked your body to death.” Jackson said, winking at the tired boy. Danny smirked.

“Oh, I’ll be able to Jackson. But when I’m done with you, I don’t know if you’ll be able to get your regime in. You might be too sore.”

Then he dropped back down, flying through the rest of his crunches with determination.

And Danny didn’t do it quietly, much to Jackson’s dismay. He would sit up after twenty and say the dirtiest things to make Jackson reconsider spending their time in the gym.

“How many blowjobs do you think you can give me in a row? Do you think you can suck me off, pay off the three you’ll owe me all at once? It only counts if you make me come three times. If you can keep me coming after that, well, that’s just bragging material.” He would say. Jackson took deep breaths and willed himself to think of anything else-old ladies or Finstock in the shower, dead puppies and Stilinski’s circumcision essay.

“I don’t think I’ll have it in me to fuck you properly. I’m just gonna have to lie back and let you ride me, my back is so sore. Does that sound okay?” Danny asked like he knew it was so so okay with Jackson. More than okay, really.

Jackson whimpered and adjusted himself in his shorts. It took Danny a while, but with the promise of Jackson straddling his hips and sinking down onto his cock kept him motivated and he finished his work out in under twenty minutes.

Jackson was impressed. He tugged Danny up off the hard gym floor and met him with a chaste kiss.

“Come on, Danny. Back home, I want you to fuck me and I can pay you back the three blowjobs I owe you.” He whined.

“Oh yeah? What about your turn. You’re supposed to get the same fitness in as the rest of the team.” Jackson shrugged.

“I’m captain, you know. I can get away with it. And besides, having sex with you will burn off most of the calories I need and it’s good exercise. So I’m replacing working out with sex. I’m surprised you didn’t think of it first.”

Danny glared at the smaller boy, who smiled back innocently. He would make Jackson go through the same agonizing exercises he had, no matter what distractions his boyfriend tried to throw at him. But he dragged Jackson out the door to his car anyways.

Payback would have to wait till later. Until after he fucked Jackson senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm. It was kind of fluffy and then it wasn't?
> 
> I might write more. Where they actually have sex. And Jackson rides Danny with his head thrown back and comes untouched, from Danny's dick alone and all Danny can think of is how pretty Jackson looks when he's bouncing on his lap like he's getting paid for it and- shit. Getting distracted.
> 
> I'm supposed to be finishing Kink Bingo, of which more than five of the ships will be Danny/Jackson but I kinda can't get the pairing out of my head and when I was working out this morning this idea came to me and I just ficc'd.
> 
> Also, I do not have a work out partner who rewards my goals with sex. I wish I did.


End file.
